


Control

by simplyFangirling413



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyFangirling413/pseuds/simplyFangirling413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl is running through the woods, trying to escape some unseen threat when she comes across a seemingly random castle in a large clearing. What will happen when this not-so-normal teenager happens across the magical school of Hogwarts? Will she learn more about herself and her past? Will she find love, or be excluded for her abnormality?</p>
<p>An original fan work in the Harry Potter Universe with an original character. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story may start slow and updates happen irregularly, but I hope it gets going soon and you all enjoy.   
> This is not your typical Harry Potter Fanfiction. It will be long, it will be grammatical, punctuated and spelled correctly and may or may not have ships you like. The main character will have a name and might not be in the "you" form of writing. There may be a varying of some to a lot of OC (original content) that could not be correct or canon. By all means correct me but I'll only make changes if it's big and/or you're nice. I might also take suggestions if they're good, but please, be honest about my writing. Even if it's hate or suggestions for a direction you want the story to go. Now, ONTO THE MAIN STORY!!

Racing. Fast. Hard. Breathing shallow and steps quick and light. She was moving as fast as her little legs could carry her, and it still didn't seem fast enough. She glanced back to see if she could slow down, but a dark shadow in the forest behind her made her try harder to speed up. There seemed to be no end to the forest, and it felt like forever since she started running. She prayed that she find help soon. If not, she only hoped she died fast so she didn't suffer. She'd suffered enough in her life.   
But ahead, there was light. A break in the trees perhaps? A house or building to offer her shelter? No matter. It was hope. As she caught sight of it her heart swelled like a wave finally being released from the pull of he tides and she sped up as much as she could, nearly tripping on even the smallest of stones in her frantic race to safety.   
Bursting through the brush to a clearing of daylight and hope, the small, silvery-orange haired girl ran a few more feet to what appeared to be stone steps through her blurry eyes. She didn't stop running until she fell face-first against the large, solid double doors that kept the large building secure from the outside. She banged frantically on the door, crying and screaming for help in fear her pursuer would follow her into the fading light of dusk flooding the clearing and slowly turning it to shadow.   
She felt her breath catch slightly in her throat as, beneath her dirty and slightly bloody hand from the scrapes littering her knuckles, the door gives way with a soft creak. Falling forward slightly she fumbles inside the door before it's swung closed again and she's thrown into near total darkness.   
Then a voice speaks out from the shadows, soft but confident, old but not croaky. A woman.  
"What are you doing here, child? How did you get in?" says a soft voice. She sounded friendly enough, old enough to be of no threat. But so did the last person she came across, and that didn't end so well.  
She's on her hands and knees in the dark entryway, her eyes starting to adjust to the shadows as the older woman steps out to offer help. She had dark hair that was tied back in a tight twist that pulls at her face and removes a few of the rinkles she had naturally. She was naturally tall at 5"9 but had a kind face that made her seem fairly trustable. But what did she know about trust?  
The elderly woman reached down and offered a hand. "Come deary. You're shaking like a leaf... Let's get you taken care of and you can tell me everything afterwards." The way she spoke, the way she wasn't afraid, the way she offered help without her even replying to the questions, it made her seem trustable. At least enough to help get the blood cleaned off the younger girls knuckles. She gently took the woman's hand and she was pulled up to her still unsteady legs and guided into a hallway that seemed to have more light, but whether that was truly more light or simply from her eyes adjusting, she couldn't tell. As the woman guided the teenager into a large room a few hallways down, a slightly chubby woman in stark white clothing, almost like a nun, hurried up to them and spoke to the authority of the two.  
"Professor McGonagall...! My dear, who's this you've found?"  
"She stumbled upon our doorstep just moments ago. I'd like you to get her cleaned up, she seems frightened and in pain."   
"Of course Proffessor. This way child. We'll get you cleaned up quick and easy now." the new stranger said, ushering the child towards her and then guiding her to what appeared to be a normal hospital bed. The was told to sit while the professor stood by and watched the nurse cleaning up the scraped knuckles, knees and other injuries sustained in the woods, the girl silent as the nurse babbled about speculations to the professor. McGonagall nodded slightly at the pudgy woman's rantings about the teenager being alone in this area in the first place, and didn't speak until the frail child was bandaged up and healing.   
"Now, my dear, can we perhaps know your name..? As I'm sure you're aware now, I'm Professor McGonagall. This is our head nurse Madam Pomfrey. You're at a school for gifted children, and I'd very much like to know how you got here."  
The girl sat silent for a few moments, her eyes averted slightly and she let out a soft breath, as if breathing for the first time, and began to speak. Her voice was young as any teenage girl of 15 would be, yet it seemed mature, as though she'd seen the terrors not even a war victim would share and knew of things most were foolish of. "My name is Kaitlin Dountrea.. I am 15 and did not intend to find this place. I was only looking for help." She spoke with an ease that showed true literacy and intelligence well above her age.  
"Help? Help from what deary?" the professor asked. Her query got a hopeful response of eye contact. Kaitlin had some of the prettiest, brightest green eyes they almost seemed to glow a soft neon, craving attention from anyone who saw them.   
"From the creature chasing me... It was not human. I know that because I saw it. Through it's disguise. It wanted me in pain, and it succeeded enough for it's craving of my suffering to go up... So I ran. I live far from here but I was on a road trip with my friends when I was attacked. I thought the forest would slow it down but I was wrong..."   
"So you just happened upon this enchanted building...?!" Madam Pomfrey cried, seeming surprised by this information, but she was quickly silenced by Professor McGonagall's soft glare.   
"What did the creature chasing you look like? Perhaps we can help."  
"No one can help unless I hide or die." the small girl replied, looking away again. "It was first disguised as my friend, until it seemed to want something from me... Then it changed to something larger. Like a monster out of horror stories, slightly distorted and hairy and ugly... When I didn't give it what it wanted, I ran... If you even believe me."   
"Relax deary. Of course we believe you. And since yoyu have answered my questions, why don't you come with me, we'll get you some clean clothes, some food and a bed for the night and we'll figure out what to do with you tomorrow. Sound fair?" the professor asked. Kaitlin nodded her head softly but Madam Pomfrey felt odd about the whole thing, and as the professor led the small, now bandaged girl away, someone overheard Madam Pomfrey whispering with another nurse.  
"She's no muggle... Only magical folk can see the castle, let alone walk it's grounds. I wonder what the truth about her is..."


	2. Chapter 2

As Proffessor McGonagall led the quiet girl down a series of hallways, all appearing the same, Kaitlin knew she'd have no chance of finding her way alone in the maze of stone hallways. The two women eventually came to a large set of double wooden doors with iron decorations swirling their way to the top and around simple door handles. The width of the doors alone looked large enough to fit a car in, the height allowing a man on stilts in with ease and extra room above his head. As the apparantly feeble-looking, elderly woman pulled open the two doors that should have weighed far too much for her thin arms, the younger girl gasped softly at the interior. Inside was a large mess hall with four long tables that could fit more people than Kaitlin thought she could count, empty and glistening with varnish that must have cost a fortune. At the end of the tables was a large head table with a table cloth over it and an almost throne-like chair in the middle. Obviously for whoever runs the place, Kaitlin assumed. Looking up, the teen noticed the lack of ceiling: where the rafters should be, the walls only disappeared into the darkness of a clouded sky, floating candles illuminating the room surprisingly well. To the girl who'd rarely seen anything lavish or expensive, this was spectacular and unimaginable. She could barely believe her eyes as she was led to the front of one of the more central of the four long tables, where she was told to take a seat and relax a little. Just as she did so, she felt a sense of tingling around her person as she watched as four platters of food blossomed on the table before her. On the largest platter was a whole turkey, golden brown and juicy with a rich, dark gravy appearing beside it; next to it was a bowl of potatoes and veggies, steaming and making her mouth water at th sight of warm food; beside that was a bowl filled to the brim with bread slices and warm buns and bread rolls that looked fresh from the bakery; lastly was a plate of fancy chocolate pudding, ice cream and vanilla cake for one that looked so sweet and rich she started getting a belly-ache just looking at it. It all seemed so extroardinary and she was so hungry that the moment she could she dove in and began eating, barely hearing the soft chuckle from the Professor behind her. Lost in her lust for food, Kaitlin almost missed McGonagall informing her to stay put, and that she'd be back with someone called the Headmaster in a few moments. Nodding, the teen dug into a turkey leg with happiness.  
Minerva, smiling softly at the happy girl, turned on her heel sharply and began away. The Headmaster had to be told immediately, if he wasn't already aware of the situation, which she was sure he was. Dumbledore was rarely unaware of anything, even the few mischievous things the students got up to without most staff knowing. Making her way to the Headmaster's office was as easy as if describing herself, barely even thinking about the route as her feet carried her to the large griffin that guarded the entrance. Stepping on she spoke the password and started upwards. As she reached the top and stepped in, his familiar voice drifted to her ears from his desk at the other end of the room.   
"Ah. Good to see you Professor. What can I do for you?" he asked, turning towards her slightly.   
"I wish to speak with you about our newest visitor." McGonagall replied, her sharp eyes watching the elderly looking man as he stroked the feathers of a fire red bird perched at the desk.   
"Ah yes. The injured girl from the forest. I watched her reach the doors with such ferocity- is she alright?" he seemed to snap himself out of his train of thought, realizing that perhaps she was near death or some other complication has arisen, calling for Minerva's current discussion.   
"Yes, she's quite alright Headmaster. I left her in the main hall with food. She looked dreadfully thin and seemed to be hungry. Madame Pomfrey cleaned her up and the bandages are extensive but what else were we to do? Muggles shouldn't be aware of magic so that was out of the question for healing procedures."  
"Then what, might I ask, is the purpose of our discussion of the girl now?" he asked, stepping away from the cooing bird to approach the Professor.   
"What are we to do with her Dumbledore? She seemed to have quite the fright involving a magical creature, so we can't just let her loose in the woods and she isn't a talkative one. It seems she didn't even want to go back where she came from." Following this, Professor McGonagall repeated what the girl told her concerning the incident that drove her to the school.   
"That is dreadful. But it is still summer with a week before students arrive so it won't hurt to keep her some days until she is healed and has found a place to stay." he concludes, and the red bird by his arm seems to coo in agreement, looking at Minerva with intelligent eyes.   
She nods in reply "Yes, Professor. I'll set about getting her a bed and perhaps a map and start trying to get her to talk." And with that she leaves, making her way back to the mess hall as Dumbledore and the feathery creature exchange a knowing glance.  
In the mess hall Kaitlin had finished eating and was currently finding amusement in the ceiling, watching the candles floating above her head and the dark clouds seem to drift in the higher regions. It was truly mesmerizing to the girl, who'd never seen anything like it. She wondered why it didn't feel as it did when she was outside, but perhaps that's because she's cooled off and no longer sweating from the chase. When the Professor seemed to be taking longer than Kaitlin assumed normal she stood and watches the empty platters of bones and crumbs disappear as if they were never there, leaving a spotless table once again. Turning, she started towards the large head table and saw the candelabras decorating it were simple yet elegant on the white table cloth that covered the lacquered wood. Walking around to the other side, her vibrant green eyes took in the detail of the large chair she assumed to be the headmasters. It was ornately carved with the same lacquered wood everything else in the room was made of, designed with what looked like a crest at the top on the front and four, distinct animals carved into the back; a griffin-like bird; a serpent; a badger type creature; and a bird much resembling an eagle or raven. The teenager carefully ran a hand over the wooden carvings of the chair back with a thoughtful hum before stepping away to pass the time walking the large mess hall. Her eyes wandered around the walls and roof area and watched as a candle floated down, from it's slightly stationary position far above her head, into her reach where she promptly grabbed hold of it and felt the cool wax under her fingers and the heat of the flame on her face. She knew they were real but couldn't believe how they floated so easily. Opening her hand, palm up with the candle resting on it, she watched as it slowly made it's way back up to the roof to float where it was when she first entered. At this, Kaitlin thought she heard a soft laugh to her right but couldn't check for sure because at that moment, Professor Mcgonagall entered once again, looking as serious as always as she eyes the girl standing in the middle of the room with curious eyes.  
"I assume you've eaten enough?" Minerva asks. The girl nods her head in reply and seems to become more focused as she steps towards the professor. "Then come with me. I have gotten you a room and then the Headmaster will want to have a word with you."   
Kaitlin nods again and follows the elderly woman out of the large mess hall and down a couple less confusing hallways and through a smaller door to a fairly large sized, single person room. It had a simple bed with two bedside tables on either side and lamps adorning both tables. Closer to the door was a desk and chair with another lamp and plenty of room for whatever kind of work would need to be done. The coloring was simple: grey stone like the rest of the building with darker grey bedding and the same light wood seen everywhere else.  
"This is to be yours until we find you an alternate place to stay." explains Professor McGonagall. The small girl nods softly as the Professor continues. "I'm hoping soon you'll talk to one of us about something. For now, let's start with talking to the Headmaster. He'd like to meet you and perhaps learn a bit from you." Kaitlin nods again and, after a moment's hesitation, follows after the older woman to what felt like the other end of the building.   
As they get there, the Professor ushers the girl into the wings of the stone griffin and speaks the password. As Kaitlin begins her upward ascent, Professor McGonagall explains a bit about Dumbledoor but she doesn't catch it because the staircase is propelling her upwards to fast to hear the professor's words. Once at the top, Kaitlin glanced around the large room that stood before her before taking a step in.  
Inside it was large and grand, designed like one would imagine an office inside a castle would be: large, high ceilings made of dark wood and swooping fabrics to make the room more comforting than it used to be; walls covered in moving paintings of both historical and non-historical figures; a large wooden desk in a smaller area, led up to by three small steps, and behind that desk sat an elderly man with long hair and matching length beard of snow white hair wore a light blue robe and what appeared to be a nightcap at first glance. Kaitlin approached the desk fairly slowly, unsure of this elderly looking man who seemed to be content talking with his bird. As the red bird seemed to coo back to the bearded man, Kaitlin is about to clear her throat when he speaks first.   
"I know you're there, sweetheart. And you have no reason to be afraid. I only wish to talk."  
"Whenever people want to 'talk' it never ends well....."  
"Well perhaps it will this time," he says, straightening and smiling at her warmly. "I'm Dumbledore, Headmaster of this amazing school. Might I learn your name?"  
"Kaitlin. That's all you need to know for now. Why do you want to talk to me?"  
"Because you seem like a special little girl, Kaitlin."  
"I can assure you, I'm nothing special, sir." she said, trying not to seem hostile, but she couldn't seem to help it.   
"But you found this school. Only magical beings are able to see the castle, let alone step foot on it's grounds."  
"Magical..? What are you talking about?"  
"In the world you were living in, I'm sure you are told to stop believing in magic... But here, in this forest and in these lives, magic fills every day. Not only because we learn about magical creatures, but because this is a school for witches and wizards. So magic is everywhere in the student's lives, and I believe you have a witches blood in you."  
"Me? A witch?! You guys really are crazy..."  
"Not a reaction I expected, but not far from what I assumed.." Dumbledore mumbled to himself.   
"Either way, stay a night or two. You are still injured and probably very tired from all your running. I'm sure McGonagall has prepared a room for you, so she will take you back there for the night. And please, feel free to wander our halls and look around. While you are here, you may do as you wish. Just be careful of a few of the students that will be arriving in a few days time."  
She nods softly and seems to get a grip on herself. "Thank you sir."   
"You're welcome." He smiled sweetly, as though his serious tone was never there as McGonagall entered again to escort Kaitlin out and back to her room.   
Kaitlin mumbled to herself as her mind raced, thinking over the headmaster's words more than she let on. Was magic truly real after all? Was she a witch..? It could explain what she saw attack her... Now she needed answers, and the 'healing' days she'll be here would be perfect.


End file.
